


Wrong Dog

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [41]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott has quality time with Frumpkin in dog form.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Nott and doggo frumpkinFrom my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Wrong Dog

“If I didn’t know you, Frumpkin, I wouldn’t like you,” said Nott, as she stroked the dog snuggled up to her, “Dogs are not nice animals.”  The dog’s tongue lolled out of his wide doggy smile.  “But, see, I know you’re really a cat, so you’re okay.”

“Ah, Nott,” came Caleb’s voice, “There you are.  Who’s you’re friend?”

Nott laughed, “Don’t you recognize Frumpkin?”  She scratched behind the doggy’s ears.

“Uh, _ja_ , he is right here next to me.”

Nott looked back and saw a dog sitting by Caleb’s side.  Her hand froze mid-scratch.

Nott leapt backwards with a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
